Dawnfrost
Dawnfrost is a slender, petite, long-haired cream she-cat with soft blue eyes. Her tail is thick and fluffy, and her fur is soft and silky. She is delicate and her paws are small, making her seem fragile. Her claws are long and an unusual silver color, and her whiskers are thin and delicate. Dawnfrost-by-swiftpaw.jpg Dawnfrost by Daypaw.jpg|Dawnfrost by Daypaw For-dawnfrost.png 150192 51e1ea6a15eff.png|Dawnfrost, by Selena Imogen.png|A Springer Spaniel by ShiveringRose for Dawnfrost Pepper.jpg|A Maltese Dog by ShiveringRose for Dawnfrost DawnFrost.png|Dawnfrost, depicted by SHiveringRose Dawnfrost of blogclan by jayie the hufflepuff-d6e32bu.png|Dawnfrost by Jayfrost Dawn, Swift, and Shiver by Swiftpaw.jpg DawnybyCopper.jpg|Dawnfrost by Copperclaw Russetdawn.jpg|Dawnfrost and her mate, Russetclaw. Drawn by Copperclaw. Art by Dawnfrost.jpg|Dawnfrost, as drawn by herself Copperclaw Painting.png|Copperclaw by Dawnfrost Echoleaaf Painting.png|Echoleaf by Dawnfrost Rainbowheart Painting.png|Rainbowheart by Dawnfrost Cakestar Painting.png|Cakestar by Dawnfrost Dawnfrosty.jpg|Dawnfrost by Copperclaw Dawnfrostnumber2 edited-1.png|Dawnfrost depicted by Kat Dawn.png|Dawnfrost by ShiveringRose dawnfrost-by-icepaw.jpg|Dawnfrost, by Icepaw BlogClan Glee.jpg|Dawnfrost is depicted in Wolfpaw's Glee Poster 156874_521582f8f0acd.png|Ugly the Ugly, by Dawnfrost BlogClan-By-Kat.jpg|Dawnfrost is depicted as the cream she-cat on the right side. Dawnfrosty.png|Dawnfrost, by Selena Dawnehfrost.jpg|Dawnfrost by Copperclaw Dawnfrost by Mossy.jpg|Dawnfrost by Mosstail Melanie.jpg Mel Quidditch.jpg Personality Dawnfrost is kind, bubbly and bouncy, but can also be shy and quiet. She is generous and kind to everyone. She has a compassionate heart and cares about others. But when she is annoyed, she is often sarcastic. She is always friendly to every cat in BlogClan and is a sweet cat through and through. But she has an inner nasty side if you push her too far. She can also be very random and comes up with the craziest things to ship. She can be very opinionated at times. On the Blog She enjoys chatting with anyone and everyone, and often creates polls or writes Fan Fictions. Her group for monthly Gatherings is the Time Travelling Otters , which she is pleased about. She has a 'Go with the Flow' type attitude and hates dwelling on bad things/fights with others. She usually gets along with everyone and tries to break up any arguments that come up when talking. She is also wary of safety and looks out for other members. Roleplay THE CHARACTER She's intelligent, sweet and brave, and can be opinionated. She was born to Echobreeze and Liam, a MarshClan she-cat and a loner tom. Her mother and father were terrified for her safety, as Liam lived with a band of rouges who despised the Clans. They knew that the group would kill the family, so they fled to BlogClan. BlogClan welcomed them and they now live peacefully. THE ROLEPLAYER Her role-player (with the username Dawnfrost... which is me...) loves to RP avidly and has only a few characters (there's so many to keep up with!) including Dawnfrost (her own Fursona), Rosepaw, Midnightclaw, Duchess, Larkstorm, Lilywing, Frost That Melts Slowly, Bloom, Leapingpaw, Slinky, Echobreeze, Liam, and Petalbreeze, a very special cat with the power to control plants with mental strength. Copperclaw is helping her plot a storyline for this unusual character. Fan Fiction In The Fursona Diaries Dawnfrost is the leader of the fan fiction The Fursona Diaries, coming up with the idea herself. It tells the story of some cats of BlogClan as their time as a cat, through a sort of "Diary Entry" written in the first person. Chapter 2 is being written by Swiftpaw, chapter 3 by Wolfpaw, Chapter 4 by Copperclaw, Chapter 5 by Kat. The rest of the chapter writers are being decided. She has written the first chapter herself. Dawnfrost tells of her fears, thoughts on the lifestyle, and general background information. Trivia *She mentors Swiftpaw. *She joined sometime in April of 2013 *Her favorite character is Cinderpelt, but she also likes Leafpool. *She enjoys Roleplaying whenever she can on The Offical BlogClan Roleplay Site. *She has a secret obsession of Avicci's song, Don't Wake me Up. *She hates Justin Beiber, calling him "A Whiny Brat" in History class once. *She sometimes says random facts out of the blue. *She is currently ranked 4th here on the Wiki. *She may be Flamekit`s future mentor. Trailing Stars Dawnfrost has yet to appear in Trailing Stars. Category:Warriors Category:Time Travelling Otters Category:BlogClan Cats Category:Senior Warriors Category:Mentors Category:She-cats Category:Roleplay Characters Category:BlogClan Wiki Art Team